ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Screamermons
A screaming monster. It's extremely obnoxious. History Backstory Screamermons was an obnoxious Kaiju that went throughout the universe annoying any being it came across with its loud roars, even causing some to go deaf from them. Thankfully, it was sealed away by some Ultras (whether they were Parodies or not is unknown) and remained in deep slumber for thousands of years. Fast forward to the present, and Screamermons had remained dormant, until it was awakened by Ultraman Dao, who took the monster under his control. It now serves as one of his "pets" alongside other strange beasts. Parody Hero Taisen Screamermons was unleashed upon the Parodies by Dao during the battle outside the Shining Cathedral. He managed to hold back the parodies for a time with his screaming until Ultraman Fury crushed him into the ground with a leaping slam attack, killing him. Ultraman Spoiler Screamermons will appear as a Kaiju in this series. It is currently undecided if it will be the original, or a "Screamermons II" or "Re-Screamermons" scenario. Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks Unfortunately for everyone, a Screamermons is going to be in this series. Why? Is it some sick joke? Is it a jab at Silver? I don't know, but it's there. And it is taken completely seriously. The Great Memeverse War A realistic friendly Screamermons fought in The Great Memeverse War for the M.S.P Empire despite his horrifying appearance. Ultraman 4Chan Gaiden! Ultimate Heroism! A Dark lord appeared in this short story, named Devil Screamermons. He is made up of every single Screamermons in the entire Memeverse besides Realistic Screamermons or Maga Screamermons. All of the other Screamermons are forever attached onto this beasts body. In the story, it kills a young Ultra Girl. Followed by Ultraman Admin and Ultraman Salts appearance, followed by Devil Screamermons brutally killing Ultraman Admin. Enraged, Ultraman Salt uses Ultraman Admins Ban Hammer to banish Devil Screamermons. ''FlamingoMask Defeat Celestina Screamermons made a cameo early in the episode in where he saw Bosugon mind control and enslave several monsters and witnessed Mogz, Sadola, Tortoise Kaito and Muchi II fall under Bosugon's power. Not wanting to go through the same, Screamermons then screamed for a good half a minute and then fled the scene. Variations - Generation II = Screamermons II The second generation Screamermons that will appear in Ultraman Spoiler. :;Abilities * The same as the original. - Chaos = Chaos Screamermons Screamermons's Chaos Header affected mode that will feature in Return of the Chaos Header. :;Abilities * The same as the original. - Kaizer = Kaizer Screamermons Screamermons's Kaizer Kaiju form. :;Abilities * All the original's abilities. * Fire Beam/Balls: Kaiser Screachermons can shoot fireballs and even a fiery beam from his mouth. It is very powerful, even able to get through Ultra armor. - Realistic = - Maga = Maga Screamermons An enhanced form of Crock's Screamermons :;Abilities *Those of the original but heightened in power. }} - Lightning Ver = - Human = Human Screamermons A human disguise which Lightning Screamermons uses to blend in. Other versions of Screamermons may be able to use this form as well. }} - Haipaaaaa = - Mugenscythe= Haipaaaaa Screamermons Mugenscythe Like Hyper Zetton Deathscythe if it wasn't nerfed to hell. :;Abilities TBA }} - Mugen Shin = Mugen Shin Screamermons MUGEN NO KANOSEI :;Abilities TBA - Cyber = Cyber Screamermons A mechanical duplicate of Screamermons. :;Abilities * Screaming: Cyber Screamermons can utilize an artificial version of the original's scream from his bullhorn head. * Space Adaptation: As a robot, Cyber Screamermons can survive in space. * Teleportation?: Cyber Screamermons can appear out of nowhere to annoy people. He may posses the ability to teleport. * Jumpscare: True to the "Screamer" part of his name, Cyber Screamermons can jumpscare things. - REE = ScREEmermons A Screamermons variant Gren made for lols. :;Abilities *REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE: Rather than screaming, this Screamermons unleashes a "REEEEEEEEEEE" sound, usually when annoyed or angered *Power of Kek. This Screamermons can harness the power of a mysterious being known as Kek. *Offendium Ray: This Screamermons can fire a beam identical to the Offendium Ray used by Memelord Zero Alter from his mouth. *Teleportation?: Same as the original. - Devil = Devil Screamermons A screamer made of screamers. It's Devil Screamermons. - MAGA = Make America Great Again Screamermons A Screamermons who wants to Make America great Again. Its relation to Donalus Trumpler is unconfirmed. }} Trivia * Do not take seriously * this is a joke * Screamermons only exists because Gren and I thought it would be funny if we made a Kaiju whose roars are those earrape ogg files Gren likes to link in the chat. * Image by Furnozilla. Because he made the image he can use this thing in whatever. Roars Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Earrape Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Kit's Continuity Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju